Ice Saga (Fulfilled Legacies)
Ice Saga is the first saga of Dragon Ball FL, which features the Emperor of the Planet Trade Orginization, Ice, Frieza's grandfather, who had began travelling to Earth to kill the Saiyan responsible for the murders of his family: Goku. Theme We Gotta Power by Hironobu Kageyama Characters List of Characters in Ice Saga Story Story is presented as it would be as a television show, with transitions and what not using brackets to show actions Note to the Reader Dear Reader, I have an extreme hate for Dragon Ball GT. Just how uncanon it is bothers me. That hate created a passion, that passion worked in to give a new part in my personality: originality. That hatred inspired me to write this story, a sequel to the famous Z. I do hope you enjoy this as much as I did. Thank you Theecho12457 Prologue Note: This prologue takes place 5 years after the Majin Buu Saga. Also, flashbacks are not in detail, so they require the reader to have a great knowledge of what happened at the flashback. For help identifying the flashback contact me on my talk page.(I know most of you won't have to) A''fter Theme FLASHBACK NAMEK, GOKU IS LEAVING A SEVERED FRIEZA Flashback Frieza: No... I will not lose to a monkey...NEVER!!!!!A PURPLE BLAST AT GOKU TURNS AROUND TO SEE BLAST Flashback Goku: YOU FOOL!!!!!A YELLOWISH-ORANGE LEFT-HANDED KAMEHAMEHA SHATTERS FRIEZA'S BLAST, OBLITERATING FRIEZA ENDS, NOW ON THE EXTERIOR OF A SHIP, CAMERA ZOOMS IN, CONTINUES UNTIL IN A CHAMBER, A LARGE CHAIR FACES A WINDOW OVER-LOOKING OUTER SPACE;VOICE IN THE CHAIR BEGINS TO SPEAK Ice: The death of my family... at the hands of one monkey? That, I refuse to believe.... CONTINUES TO TALK AS ANOTHER FLASHBACK BEGINS ON EARTH;COOLER CHARGES SUPERNOVA Ice: My strongest grandson...UGH it's unbelievable!! HOLDS SUPERNOVA, THEN LAUNCHES A RETURNING KAMEHAMEHA KAMEHAMEHA PLUS THE SUPERNOVA DESTROYED COOLER; SCREEN FLASHES BACK TO ICE IN HIS CHAIR; HE'S NOT VIEWABLE Ice: This disgrace to my family cannot go unpunished.A BUTTON Oak, please come in. TALL, MUSCULAR ALIEN OF A GOBLIN LIKE RACE WITH BROWN SKIN ARRIVES INTO THE CHAMBER, HE IS WEARING A RED OVER SHIRT, BLACK UNDERSHIRT AND PANTS WITH A BLACK CAPE Oak: Yes My lord? Ice: How long til we arrive? Oak: Unknown, but we should know shortly. SPINS AROUND, ICE IS SHOWN TO BE COMPLETELY WHITE, SMALL IN STATURE, WEARING A SCOUTER, ARMOUR THAT HAS NO SHOULDER PADS, BLUE IN COLOR, Ice: Hmmm.... fair enough, your dismissed OakSPINS BACK AROUND Oak: HEAD Yes sir.CHAMBER CUTS TO OAK WALKING DOWN A HALLWAY; HE TURNS THE CORNER TO SEE A SHORT ALIEN, PALE WHITE SKIN COLOR IN ICE'S ARMOUR; HIS NAME IS PALM. HE LOOKS UP FROM HIS COMPUTER TO TALK TO OAK Palm: How did it go? Oak: Not bad, he wasn't as steemed Palm: Good to know. Oak: Where is everyone? GOES BACK TO COMPUTER Palm: Sleeping, it's late, you should sleep too. Oak: What about you? Palm: Don't worry about me. UP, SMILES Palm: Get some sleep. YAWNS, NODS TO PALM AND HEADS BACK OUT IN TO THE HALLWAY. PALM CONTINUES ON COMPUTER ADJUSTING THE COORDINATES TO EARTH GOES BLACK Chapter 1: Return of a Hero BEGINS BLANK WHITE, MOVES DOWN; HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER IS REVEALED IN, TWO FAMILIAR LOOKING PEOPLE ARE SEEN, EATING FOOD FIRST IS UUB, THE REINCARNATION OF KID BUU, WEARING AN ORANGE AND BLUE GI. THE OTHER IS GOKU, PROTECTOR OF EARTH, WEARING A PURPLE UNDERSHIRT, AND A GREEN OUTERSHIRT(GI) Uub: FULL How much longer before my training is finished, I'm sure another few days right? Goku:A MOUTHFUL We've been here for six years. Uub:SHOCKED N-No we've been here for six days... Goku: Nope, the Hyperbolic Time Chamber can make the slightest amount of time last forever. We'll leave in an around 30 minutes, or in your case, tomorrow.SMILES Pack your things, let's go. GOES INTO ONE OF THE ROOMS, ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER, HE COMES BACK WITH A FULL DUFFLE BAG. AND UUB LEAVE THE HYPERBOLIC TIME CHAMBER AND RETURN TO KAMI'S LOOKOUT, NOW CALLED DENDE'S LOOKOUT CHANGES TO A HOUSE IN WEST CITY, THE CAMERA ZOOMS IN, 4 PEOPLE CAN BE SEEN. OF THEM IS GOHAN, FIRST SON OF GOKU, WEARING A SUIT, SITTING AT A DINING ROOM TABLE, THE NEXT IS GOTEN, SECOND SON GOKU, WEARING A RED AND BLACK GI STANDING IN THE KITCHEN, THE THIRD IS VIDEL, WIFE OF GOHAN AND DAUGHTER OF MR. SATAN, WEARING A JEANSS AND AND A HOODIE, SITTING NEXT TO GOHAN, AND THE LAST IS CH CHI, WIFE OF GOKU, MOTHER OF GOHAN AND GOTEN WEARING A BLUE DRESS Chi-Chi: So is it true? Is something really coming to Earth again?LOOK GROWS Gohan:LOOKING;CONCENTRATING I can feel it mom, it's seriousPAUSES ...and familiar. Videl: What do you mean familiar? Gohan: It's like a powerful force I've felt beforeAT VIDEL, CONCERNED Goten:PACING It feels stronger than you and I bro... it also feels ancient. Gohan: UP FROM TABLE Okay? Well anyway, it doesn't matter, dad and that little boy he left to train with should be back in a few. Goten: OVER TO GOHAN How do you know? Gohan: I can feel them, they just came out. Boy they both have gotten str- AND UUB ARRIVE USING INSTANTANEOUS TRANSMISSION, EVERYONE JUMPS Goku: SMILING We're back! Gohan/Goten: Dad!TO GOKU AND HUGS HIM Chi-chi: GokuUP you're back!GOKU AND KISSES HIM Videl: Hey Goku! How's it going? Goku: Very well Videl! I'd like to introduce you guys to someone. STEPS BACK AND THE NATIVE BOY IS REVEALED, HIS POWER-LEVEL RIVALING GOTEN'S SUPER SAIYAN Uub: Hi, I'm Uub. Gohan:HIS HAND I'm Gohan, Goku's first son.TO GOTEN That is my little brother Goten, TO CHI-CHI that is my mom Chi-chi,AT VIDEL and that is my wife Videl. Uub: SMILES Nice to meet all of you, a real pleasure. CONVERSATIONS BEGIN, CAMERA ZOOMS OUT, VIEW OF WEST CITY, WHILE IN THE SILENCE Goku: I'm hungry!!! BLACKS OUT;CHAPTER 1 ENDS Chapter 2: Years of Peace, A Month Until War BEGINS IN GOHAN'S HOUSE, 2 MONTHS LATER, IN A ROOM WITH A CRIB IS SEEN WITH A BABY IN THE CRIB Videl:THE BABIES HEAD You're such a beautiful baby. My little Pan COOS, SMILES AT HER MOTHER Gohan: Videl, can you come here? Videl: I'm coming. I'll be back Pan. WALKS OUT OF PAN'S ROOM;GOES INTO LIVING ROOM(TV, TWO COUCHES AND A TABLE IS SEEN PACING IN THE LIVING ROOM Videl: What is it? Gohan: PACING I'm going to the Kame House to meet up with Dad and the former Z-Fighters. I'll be back. Videl: Why are you going?LOOKS CONCERNED Gohan: I'll tell you when I get back, I called your dad, he'll be over soon so you and Pan and you won't be alone. Videl:ANGERED ''You ''know I can handle myself! Gohan:PACING;MAKES A LOOK THAT LOOKS LIKE HE TOOK BACK WHAT HE SAID I...I know that honey but s-some extra protection never hurt, right?EYE CLOSES IN FEAR Videl: DOWN Okay, be safe. GohanRelieved Okay, love you. VIDEL, THEN WALKS OUT THROUGH FRONT DOOR ENDS WITH VIDEL STANDING IN THE LIVING ROOM, LOOKING AT THE DOOR, THEN LEAVING RETURNING TO PAN'S ROOM GOES BLACK SCENE BEGINS; GOHAN IS FLYING TO KAME HOUSE VIEW SHIFTS TO SKY VIEW ABOVE GOHAN. HE LANDS AND ENTERS THROUGH THE OPEN DOOR GOKU, UUB, TRUNKS, VEGETA, BULMA, ANDROID 18, KRILLIN, YAMCHA, TIEN, PICCOLO AND MASTER ROSHI GohanAND SITS NEXT TO GOTEN ON THE COUCH Sorry I'm late guys. Goku:NEXT TO A WINDOW It's fine let's beginWALKS TO THE FRONT OF THE GROUP Goku: As we all know, there is a large power level that seems to be coming towards Earth. Yamcha: Yeah! And it feels unbelievable. Tien: Why should we care? Goku can easily take whatever it is. Goten: Yeah!UP Dad can beat anyone! Goku:DOWN, BLANK EXPRESSION But that's just it... I think it's stronger than me.... Gohan: WHATSHOCKED I DON'T BELIEVE IT. Krillin: No... Goku: But there's something else. It feelsPAUSES... Vegeta: Just like.... Krillin: No... BEGINS FIRST FORM FIGHTS VEGETA ON NAMEK, FLASHES TO SECOND FORM PIERCING KRILLIN Krillin: Not again... THEN SHOWS THIRD FORM FIGHTING PICCOLO AND THEN FINAL FORM SHOOTING A DEATH BEAM INTO THE CAMERA, BLINDING THE VIEW;FLASHBACK ENDS Goku: It's not Frieza guys... but it may be worse. Vegeta: No matter! If Kakarot could beat him then, no way we can't beat whatever this is!SMILE APPEARS ON FACE Goku: Vegeta, your cockyness is not getting us anywhere, especially with this coming in a few weeks. Yamcha: A few weeks?!?!!? NO!!!! Bulma: Shut up Yamcha! Yamcha: Sorry... AND TIEN SNIGGER Bulma: You three shut up too! STOPS Trunks: Listen Goku, everything is going to be fine. We are all more than exceptionally strong. It's elementary! Vegeta: Yeah, Trunks is right. Goku: If you all want to take this lightly, go right on ahead.BEGINS TO WALK OUT Gohan: Where are you going dad? Goku: To trainCAN BE HEARD FLYING OFF Goten: Maybe dad is right... Uub, wanna train with me? Uub: Why not? AND GOTEN EXIT Gohan: I'm going to check on Videl. Thanks for having me.EXITS Tien: Yamcha, Krillin and Piccolo, wanna train? Yamcha: Sure Krillin: All right Piccolo: Let's go EXIT Trunks: Wanna train with Goku dad? Vegeta: Hell, why not? Trunks: Race you theirUP AND RUNS Vegeta: Not if I say so!QUICKLY Bulma: That was dilerberate. Master Roshi: I didn't even get to talk... Omniscent Announcer: While our heroes trainGOES TO GOTEN IN HIS SUPER SAIYAN FORM AGAINST A POWERFUL UUB evil approaches from beyondCHANGES TO GOKU VS TRUNKS AND VEGETA but can the ex-Z-Fighters join together againKRILLIN AND YAMCHA ARE SEEN TRAINING TOGETHER, PICCOLO SURPRISE ATTACKS THEM to stop the evil at hand? Chapter 3: Cool Breeze BEGINS ON INTERIOR OF EMPEROR ICE'S SHIP, A LUNCH ROOM WITH FIVE GONDLINS(OAK'S RACE) ZOOMS ON THE GONDLINS, OAK, PALM, A BLUE ONE KNOWN AS ARBOR WHO HAS A LARGE MUSCLE MASS, ASPEN WHO IS RELATIVELY SHORT AND MAPLE, THE ONLY FEMALE Arbor: *mouth full* This grub is disgusting*stuffs more into mouth* Maple: Hard to tell the way you're eating. Arbor:*mouth full, swallows* I'm hungry though! Oak: You're always hungry to big oaf! Aspen: Or should you say a big ''oak? hahahahahahahaa! Palm: That's not funny at all. Oak: Seriously? Arbor: I thought it was funny... Maple: No you didn't. Arbor: Yeah-huh! Palm: I'm about to slap you, shut up! Arbor: You don't have to be so mean... Ice: How about you all stop messing around and get back to work. All: LORD ICE!?!?! Ice: You heard me! Move it! SCRAMBLE OUT, ICE TRAILS BEHIND THEM. CHANGES INTO COCKPIT OF THE SHIP Palm: We'll be arriving in a few days. Maple: Scanners show multiple large power levels. Oak: Heh, non in comparison to us. Ice: Have you found the saiyan. Maple: Multiple. 1, 2....5 it looks like. Ice: Scan them. Palm: First: Son Goku, Saiyan, Power Level is about 5 million. Ice: Okay, next. Maple: Then: Vegeta, Prince of Saiyans, Power Level is also about 5 million. Ice: Vegeta, his father fell to my grandson, ahahahaha. Next! Palm: Next: Trunks, Saiyan, Power Level of about 4 million. Ice: Then? Palm: Gohan, Saiyan, Power level of about 4 million. Ice: And? Maple: Son Goten, Saiyan, Power level of 2 million. Oak: Hahahaha these pest are simple! Ice: Really? Then how come the killed my family so easily.PACING There must be something else.... There has to be... Oak: You think they could be Super Saiyans? Ice:SILEN Oak: My lord? Ice:THE COCKPIT Maple: I wonder whay that was about. Palm: Maybe he's just in one of his moods. Oak: Yeah.... Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saga